Random Title
by Dancing-Nancie
Summary: Inuyasha and friends work at Kennywood when the meet unsuspecting theme park junkies who love Dip'n Dots. Fair warning this is no InuKag fic!
1. Default Chapter

Random Title Chapter 1, Random Title 

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha and people but I do own a watch and a bag of candy. Um candy

This is my first fic no flamage please I'm good with a warm toasting. Hmmm toast

They are in Kennywood 

A 16 year girl of average height wearing a black tummy shirt that had the phrase, "Curiosity Killed the cat but for awhile I was the suspect" in white with blue jean hip huggers. That was always accompanied by her black and pink Converse with checkered shoelaces, walked over to the Dip 'n Dots and ordered a mint chocolate cup of dots.

" Hey guy's what do you want from Dip 'n Dots." Clementine asked her three friends.

The one girl stood up she was wearing black baggy pants with chains and a red fish net shirt with a black tank underneath. She had medium length brown hair.

"I'll have a mint choco please." The girl asked

"I'll have the rainbow please." A 17-year-old girl said. She had long dark brown hair that slanted from her shoulders to her chest. She had on a red shirt that had their most favorite television show on it "Full Metal Alchemist".

"Okay Ashley and Meghan cough up the cash." Clementine demanded thrusting her hand forward.

"I thought you were paying for it." Ashley whined, "I ain't got no money."

"I'll pay for us bot…," Meghan said getting cut off by the man at the Dip 'n Dots.

"Excuse me the Three Stooges but are you going to order something", a guy about 17 asked. He wore the Dip 'n Dots uniform complete with a hat and all with long silver hair that reached his knees and amber eyes.

"The three stooges really which one do you think I am Moe, Shemp, or Curly?" Clementine asked in a stupor.

"Clem that was an insult." Meghan said shaking her head.

"Well then meanie we just won't buy any of your dots." Clem said walking away.

"Go please."

The three girls walked away towards the Potato Patch. They got into the line and waited for their turn. But a flash of silver up front caught Ashley's eye. What did you think of my first fic please review 

What will happen in the next chapter no one knows that's a mystery muahahahahahaha muahahahahaha

I love Dip 'n Dots there very good. Incase you haven't eaten them their little frozen dots of ice cream that are like superfroze so they stay in little ball. And Kennywood is a theme amusement park.

Bye Bye


	2. The Racers

Chapter 2 The Racers   
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha but I do own me Ya me 

They name formally known as Ashley is now changed to Kolulu.

"Hey Kolulu, whats the matter." Clem said going to the front of the line.

"Oh nothing I thought I just saw that kid again, you know from the Dip 'n Dots but taller and he was standing at the Aero 360." Kolulu said with a dazed look on her face.

Can I help you mam." The girl at the counter asked.

The girl at the counter was medium height with a black ponytail to her shoulders. What they assume as the manager was behind her inspecting his job.

"Hentai! Miroku you bastard I'll tell the fuzz if you don't leave me the hell away." The girl said.

Apparently the man had snuck up behind her and you know what.

"Excuse me a… Sango is this man bothering you?" Meghan asked reading her nametag.

"No but thanks believe it or not this is my boyfriend." Sango said

As she was saying this two more people walked up to say hi to Sango and Miroku. The girl had long black hair and was wearing a baby blue tank with a pair of blue jeans. The boy had dark brown hair pulled up in a ponytail with a wolf ear headband. He had on a Vans brown T-shirt and black puffy knee shorts. I wanted to say Capri's but girls wear those. "Hello Sango, who's this?" The girl said pointing to the three girls.

"Oh, these are just some law-abiding citizens who came to my rescue when Miroku was miss behaving." Sango laughed as se took off her uniform.

Many of the Inuyasha fans know that Koga has a big thing for Kagome but in this story it is not true.

The guy with the Vans T-shirt cold not keep his eyes off of Clem."Hey you guys want to tag along." He said

"Sure, why not whats your and his and her name?" Clem said.

"He is Miroku I'm Koga and that's Kagome." Koga answered pointing to the other people.

The seven walked over to the line of the Racers that was pretty long. When they had finally reached the front the next time the car came they would be in the front.

"Me and Clem can go in the red cars and the rest of you can go in the blue cars." Koga said hopping in the front red car with Clem following him.

The other five jumped in the blue cars. Miroku sitting with Sango Kolulu sitting with some dude and Meghan sitting with another girl. The bell rang and they started off yelling across the walkway, who will be the first to be back in the station. The red cars went down first into the dark tunnel before going up the climb but the blue car was right behind.

The blue car ended up to be the first car to be down the climb. As everyone swooped down they threw their hands up screaming with joy and ecstasy. As the started going back up the next climb Koga put his arm around Clementine. But in the next moment it was shaken off when she threw her hands up in the air coming down the steep hill. The blue car ended up coming in first place with Miroku, Sango, Kolulu, and Meghan.

"Whoopee that was totally turpular, whoop." Clem said hugging Koga without realizing what kind of message she had sent to him. hint hint

"Hey I heard that the Aero 360 is fun lets go there next." Miroku suggested.

"Fun that ride is the best in the park next to the 'Pitt Fall'." Meghan said as they started walking towards the Aero 360.

Whats going to happen next whoop whoop!

What did you think of my second chapter good or awful? Please I can take criticism just not drugs. Please review I love my fans and critics that's life you have to take the good with the bad. Please no Hypocrites.

See you next time

Sign ****


	3. The Racers

Chapter 2 The Racers   
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha but I do own me Ya me 

They name formally known as Ashley is now changed to Kolulu.

"Hey Kolulu, whats the matter." Clem said going to the front of the line.

"Oh nothing I thought I just saw that kid again, you know from the Dip 'n Dots but taller and he was standing at the Aero 360." Kolulu said with a dazed look on her face.

Can I help you mam." The girl at the counter asked.

The girl at the counter was medium height with a black ponytail to her shoulders. What they assume as the manager was behind her inspecting his job.

"Hentai! Miroku you bastard I'll tell the fuzz if you don't leave me the hell away." The girl said.

Apparently the man had snuck up behind her and you know what.

"Excuse me a… Sango is this man bothering you?" Meghan asked reading her nametag.

"No but thanks believe it or not this is my boyfriend." Sango said

As she was saying this two more people walked up to say hi to Sango and Miroku. The girl had long black hair and was wearing a baby blue tank with a pair of blue jeans. The boy had dark brown hair pulled up in a ponytail with a wolf ear headband. He had on a Vans brown T-shirt and black puffy knee shorts. I wanted to say Capri's but girls wear those. "Hello Sango, who's this?" The girl said pointing to the three girls.

"Oh, these are just some law-abiding citizens who came to my rescue when Miroku was miss behaving." Sango laughed as se took off her uniform.

Many of the Inuyasha fans know that Koga has a big thing for Kagome but in this story it is not true.

The guy with the Vans T-shirt cold not keep his eyes off of Clem."Hey you guys want to tag along." He said

"Sure, why not whats your and his and her name?" Clem said.

"He is Miroku I'm Koga and that's Kagome." Koga answered pointing to the other people.

The seven walked over to the line of the Racers that was pretty long. When they had finally reached the front the next time the car came they would be in the front.

"Me and Clem can go in the red cars and the rest of you can go in the blue cars." Koga said hopping in the front red car with Clem following him.

The other five jumped in the blue cars. Miroku sitting with Sango Kolulu sitting with some dude and Meghan sitting with another girl. The bell rang and they started off yelling across the walkway, who will be the first to be back in the station. The red cars went down first into the dark tunnel before going up the climb but the blue car was right behind.

The blue car ended up to be the first car to be down the climb. As everyone swooped down they threw their hands up screaming with joy and ecstasy. As the started going back up the next climb Koga put his arm around Clementine. But in the next moment it was shaken off when she threw her hands up in the air coming down the steep hill. The blue car ended up coming in first place with Miroku, Sango, Kolulu, and Meghan.

"Whoopee that was totally turpular, whoop." Clem said hugging Koga without realizing what kind of message she had sent to him. hint hint

"Hey I heard that the Aero 360 is fun lets go there next." Miroku suggested.

"Fun that ride is the best in the park next to the 'Pitt Fall'." Meghan said as they started walking towards the Aero 360.

Whats going to happen next whoop whoop!

What did you think of my second chapter good or awful? Please I can take criticism just not drugs. Please review I love my fans and critics that's life you have to take the good with the bad. Please no Hypocrites.

See you next time

Sign ****


	4. Note to Readers

Hey everyone out there I'm soooorry that I have not continued ore story but if you stay tuned I'm writing right now so have patience well I got to get writing bye!

Batman Out!


End file.
